


I Just Wanna See You Strip

by slayylouisslay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Harry in Panties, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Stripper Harry, Top Louis, Well he's pretending to be a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayylouisslay/pseuds/slayylouisslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a tease and they fuck...basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna See You Strip

"Harry….” Louis calls out into the dark living room from his spot at the front door. It’s unusual for the flat to be dark at this time of day, considering its Thursday and Harry always does morning yoga on Thursdays, so he can be home to have dinner with Louis. Louis throws a quick glance towards the kitchen to find it surrounded by darkness as well. Strange, in the eleven months they’ve been dating, Harry has only ever missed Thursday dinner once-and even that time he called ahead to have takeaway delivered to ensure Louis would have a hot meal. He pulls out his phone to check his text messages and finds none. He walks through the flat, without taking off his coat and shoes and starts to search each room.

He checks all the rooms, and finally arrives to the door to his study and is just about to pull out his phone to give Harry a ring, when he hears a male voice sing, ”I just wanna see you strip”. _Is that Chris Brown_ , he thinks to himself, and gives his head a shake while biting his lip to keep from releasing a giggle. His heart skips what feels like several beats in pure excited anticipation. He shrugs out of his coat and kicks off his shoes, and gives his hair a little tussle to ensure its perfection.

He pushes open the door, half of him nervous of what he might find and the other half trying to keep his hardening cock from suffering from the pressure so soon. The scene playing out in front of his eyes will be one he whacks off to for years to come.  
His office desk and computer are in their usual places, and so are the book shelves and carefully placed art work, but there is a new addition of a stripper pole, right smack in the centre of the room, and one panty clad Harry Styles rubbing his back up and down it. _This must be the way I die; surely this is the end for me,_ Louis thinks trying to keep himself from falling to his knees.

“I’ve been waiting for you... _Daddy_ ” Harry breathes out without turning to face Louis, or make any attempts to stop that ridiculously sexy-and distracting sliding.

Louis’ jaw practically hits the floor when hears the word _daddy_ come out of Harry’s mouth. Louis had never even thought about being called this before but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart flutter and dick twitch in that moment.

Louis nearly trips from walking over to Harry so quickly. When he reaches him he runs his fingers up the milky skin on Harry’s back, and doesn’t have the time or, quite frankly, the mental capacity, to register Harry spinning around at the speed of lightening and snapping on a pair of silver handcuffs to Louis’ wrists.

“Ah, ah” Harry tisks. “Don’t you know it’s against the rules to touch the dancers.”?

“Okay babe now this is totally hot and I’m totally into it, but what exactly are you doing?”

“Loooouis” Harry whines. “This is my _character_ , go with it”.

 

 _Oh fuck yes_ , Louis thinks to himself. Finally Harry was taking him up on the idea of role playing and Louis honestly couldn’t be more excited if he was an eight year old on Christmas morning. Harry picks up the remote for the sound system and suddenly pure sex in music form (aka. The Weeknd), fills the room. Harry wraps a large hand around the pole, followed by a leg and does a very dramatic swing around. Louis feels his dick twitch for a second time that evening, and palms himself, despite the handcuffs, as he makes his way to the chair situated by the pole.

“Like what you see”? Harry asks in his bedroom voice, while trying his best to make seductive eyes at Louis.

 _Fuck Louis, we’re just playing around, try and pretend you have some chill left_ , he admonishes in his head.

Harry continues to twirl, slide and jump around the pole, with an odd air of comfort and confidence that leads Louis to believe he has been doing some practicing. Harry teases by running his hands up and down his own torso, sliding his fingers under the waistband of the lacey panties, but leaving them clinging to hips. He leaves the pole, and struts over to Louis like some sort of vixen, and slowly spins around so his back is facing Louis once again. He bends his knees and dips down low, only to stand back up with his panty clad ass sliding against the front of Louis’ legs. Louis throws his head back and raises his handcuffed hands to release a long, tortured groan. Harry hovers his bum over Louis’ rock hard erection, grinding down just enough to graze the tip of Louis’ cock through his trousers.

“Fuck!” Louis screams and reaches to grab Harry by the back of his panties. Harry escapes and turns around wagging his finger at Louis. He bites his lip and moves to straddle Louis, chest to chest, still just hovering above his dick. He places his lips next to Louis’ ear and whispers, “You are so fucking sexy baby”. Harry leaves Louis in near tears to return to the pole.

When Harry’s panties finally hit the floor, he picks them up and starts swinging them around his index finger. He gives Louis a grin and suddenly bolts in the direction of their bedroom, underwear still flailing around. _What an absolute fucking minx_ , Louis thinks as pushes up from the chair best he can, and starts to chase Harry, looking, and feeling, absolutely ridiculous with his hands still tied in front of him. He wants to grab this boy and absolutely ruin him, for all the teasing he’s made him endure this evening.

He catches up with Harry and pushes him onto their sprawling bed, as gracefully as he can given his hands current…state.

“Take these off or Daddy will be forced to punish you” Louis attempts to growl out, while also stifling a giggle from how ridiculous he feels saying that out loud. But Harry just laughs and rolls over to the night stand to fish out the key from his drawer. He unlocks the cuffs and quickly finds himself pinned to the bed at his wrists, with Louis’ knees pressing down on his thighs, rendering him immobile. Louis attaches his lips to Harry’s for the first time in what has already been an agonizing evening. They kiss greedily, nipping at each other’s lips and their tongues sliding hungrily over one another. Harry quickly pulls Louis’ shirt up and over his head, and unbuttons his trousers, shoving them down his legs as far as he can. Louis takes the pants and slides them the rest of the way off, tossing them carelessly to the floor.

What began as an innocent and playful role-play, has now turned extremely hot and has both men moaning and rutting against each other like two horny teenagers. Louis spins around on top of Harry, so his ass is towards Harry’s face and lays his chest on Harry’s. He takes a few deep breaths and runs his hands up and down Harry’s thighs. Harry uses the quick breather to gently trace his fingers around the skin of Louis’ lower back, in what has become the most intimate moment of the whole evening. Harry and Louis are so disgustingly in love that even when they try to have really hot and raunchy sex, its still love making by anyone else’s standards.

Louis snaps out of it and places a firm hand to the base of Harry’s cock, which makes Harry raise his knees up and plant his feet on the bed. Louis licks the tip of Harry’s erection, which is already leaking beads of precome, and swirls his tongue around a few times. Harry gasps and squeezes Louis’ hips, gently drawing them backwards so he can place his mouth to Louis’ hole. Louis works his mouth gradually down Harry’s shaft, hollowing out his cheeks as he goes. Harry simultaneously licks around Louis’s hole, making it as slick as he possibly can. They stay like that for a few minutes, only stopping to breathe or moan. Finally Harry’s tongue breaches Louis’ entrance, and he fucks in and out at a furious pace. This causes Louis to collapse onto Harry’s chest, hands flat on the bed, letting out the most pornographic sounds Harry has ever heard.

Thirty or so seconds pass and Louis is sobbing into Harry’s groin. Harry stops, and playfully kneads the skin on Louis’ ass. Louis spins around and places a filthy kiss to Harry’s mouth, not caring that he can taste his own musky flavor. He grabs Harry’s shoulders and raises his knee to line up on top of Harry’s hip and quickly flips them over, gently running his nails up and down Harry’s back.

 _Fuck that was cool_ , he thinks to himself, lips never leaving Harry’s.

“Wanna ride you Lou” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear. He doesn’t wait for a response and reaches under the pillow to grab a strategically placed bottle of lube.

“I opened myself up before you got here,” he says as he slicks up Louis’ cock. And fuck does Louis love every inch of this boy. He runs his fingers up and down Harry’s biceps, as Harry hovers above Louis’ cock, positioning himself.

“Fuck you’re big Lou, I always love how thick your cock is” he says as he pushes the head of Louis’ cock past the ring of muscle. He slides down so slowly Louis thinks he may actually burst. Finally he is all the way down, and moaning like a complete porn star, and it takes every ounce of control Louis has to not take this boy and fuck him seven ways to Sunday. Harry places his hands on Louis’ chest and bounces up and down on Louis’ cock with his head thrown back. Finally Louis can’t take it anymore, and grabs Harry’s hips, and starts thrusting upwards to match Harry’s pace. The sounds of their breath and skin hitting skin, filling the room. Louis gives Harry’s cock a few lazy pumps, too fucked out on pleasure to do much else. Eventually, Louis sits up, still inside Harry, and draws him into an embrace, continuing to madly fuck into him. He can feel Harry slow down and get tired, so he lays Harry on his back and pulls out.

Louis flips Harry over so he’s facedown on the mattress, and leaves a knee on his back to keep him pinned in place. He grabs a fist full of Harry’s hair (gently of course, this is his _baby_ we’re talking about) and gives it a tug. He slides the knee on Harry’s back upwards, and plants that foot on the mattress beside Harry. He spreads Harry’s cheeks and enters him again, thrusting hard and deep, still gripping Harry’s hair. Harry screams and Louis maintains his current angle, smiling smugly to himself and thinking payback. Louis feels himself getting close, but wants Harry to come first (what a total sap), so he lowers his chest and whispers dirty things into Harry’s ear.

“Fuck baby, you’re so fucking tight, always so fucking tight for me”.

Harry whimpers in response and stretches his arms out to hold onto the headboard. Louis slides his own arms on top of Harry’s and continues to fuck into him. Harry comes quickly with little warning; his hot come trapped between his body and the sheets. Louis thrusts a few more times before gently scratching down Harry’s arms and coming deep inside him. He pulls out but stays plastered to Harry’s back, both men breathing heavy and seeing stars. Harry wriggles around to face Louis, smearing his cum all over both of their stomachs.

 

“Oops” Harry giggles, hands covering his mouth.

“Hi” Louis says back, as he tilts Harry’s chin to kiss him, in the most cliché ending to some of the best sex they have ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really different than my other two stories so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Also the song is "Strip" by Chris Brown. 
> 
> And I feel like the other song playing would have been "Wicked Games" by the Weeknd. 
> 
> http://slayylouisslay.tumblr.com


End file.
